The present invention relates to a control transformer which can be used in forming a transformer having a variable transformation ratio and in forming a static balance compensator.
More exactly, an object of the present invention is a control transformer based on the general principle of the variable inductor for one-phase or three-phase circuits described in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 966,555 filed on Dec. 5, 1978 in the name of the applicant, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,157, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.